Her Twisted Web
by Aria E. Seymour
Summary: This a story about John Watson and Mary Morstan/ Mary Watson's marriage. It goes into Mary's past a little and Irene Adler pops in now and then. Mary is framed for attempted murder. Also Mrs, Hudson dates someone.. lol


"Thank you, love. Seducing Sherlock will help us succeed in our plans," Jim Moriarty purred to his lady friend.

"Oh, of course anything for you, dear."

Kissing up her arm, Moriarty tickled her. Giggling, the lady spilled her champagne. Her flaming red lipstick glowed in the sun. Taking a sip from her liquor, she left an imprint of her bright red lipstick on the side of the glass.

"You are just so sexy, love," Moriarty snickered.

"Oh, I know."

The crystal blue pool sparkled wanting for she to take a dip. Being, the streaker that she is, she stripped and skinny dipped. Hardly able to contain himself, Moriarty was going a bit crazy. His sex drive was nuts. His eyes grew large, his saliva drooled, and he licked his lips.

Meanwhile, Sherlock was deducing Mrs. Hudson's new boyfriend. His gray hair showed he was careless about his relationship, for he knew Mrs. Hudson loved him anyway. His brown eyes gleamed in the light. His long gray coat define his profession. Confused, Sherlock wonder how the bloody hell Mrs. Hudson found a liking in him. Sherlock's puzzled expression did not faze Mrs. Hudson.

"So… when did you find _him_," Sherlock pondered.

"Well, we danced at Mary and John's wedding," Mrs. Hudson chuckled.

"Just if you are going make out, please don't do it in my flat," Sherlock begged.

Messing up her hair, Lestrade gave her a satisfying smooch.

"Okay, leave now. Take my empty tea cup leave," Sherlock demanded.

John arrived opening the door to a shocking shock. Dropping his coffee, John froze speechless. Mrs. Hudson clung to Greg.

"Did-did I miss something?" John asked.

"Yes you missed that part where Lestrade and Martha fell madly in love. I am almost positive that you missed that part in your own relationship with your bleech blonde woman. I have also deducted that Mary really isn't a blonde. She is really a brunette," Sherlock deduced.

"Sherlock, it doesn't take a sociopath to figure out her hair color. It is the cheapest stuff on earth," John chuckled.

Diving down to her flat, Mrs. Hudson dragged Lestrade down the stairs. Timidly, Sherlock compressed his hands together.

"Moriarty is back. I don't know why but I have a feeling that something isn't right," Sherlock theorized.

"No duh, Sherlock," John wailed.

Meanwhile Mary Watson was at the doctors office for a check up. So far, the baby is extremely healthy. Assuming, the nurses believed the baby was to be a girl. They were not sure what was precisely wrong with the child, but it could be fatal: for both mum and baby. It was something new to the doctors. Deeply saddened by the news, she called up her lovely husband.

"John, I have something to tell you," Mary wheezed.

"You won't believe what happened here. Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade are dating," John exclaimed.

"John! Things aren't going so well over here," Mary stuttered.

"Wha-what do you mean, love?" John hyperventilated.

"Something is wrong with the baby and we don't know what it is. The doctors said it could be fatal for both me and baby," Mary tried to be emotionless.

"Mary I will be there right now to come and pick you up," John rushed.

Patiently, Mary waited for him to come. Not knowing what to expect of her baby, Mary sat and stared into the lights. Could this really be happening to her? Everything in her life has brought her pain. Only Mary knew why this was happening to her. Hiding the truth, she chose not to tell John why.

Previously, she had been married. All the information on that was on the flash drive. His name was Roger Adeline and he was a cruel to her. Even more than her father was to her mother. During the marriage, Mary was pregnant. Excited, Mary could hardly contain herself. When she told Roger, he became furious. The wrath flushed over his body. His body temperature seemed to rise. Mary's frightened expression only made Roger want to hurt her. Uncontrollably, he lifted his clenched hand and linked it with her face. Angered, Roger socked her in the stomach. Suffering the damage, her little one was not well.

After beating her senseless, he rammed her on the couch. Smacking and slapping, he torchered her and his child. He especially liked to injure her belly bump: as small and petite as it was. Finally, the last hit had been made. Mary lie cold on the carpet. Splotches of red stained the white rug in the apartment. The blue couch had dark spots on it from blood as well. Turning purple and blue, her eyes began to swell and her baby began to die. Without a care, Roger left her there.

Drowsy, Mary opened her swollen eyes. It had been night; it was now morning. Her aching back made it difficult to push herself up. A shooting pain zung her in her uterus. Her entire body felt sore, yet all she thought about was her baby. She was just so excited that she was about to have a baby, that she would hate to lose it.

When she finally gathered enough strength to stand, she limped her way over to hers and Roger's room. No one was home. Mary opened the closet to find all of Rogers things- gone. Quickly she hopped over to the door. Tapped on, a note hung on the door. She ripped it off. Mary read it. He was gone for good. Immediately, she called for an appointment for her baby. It was 7:30 in the morning. There was an opening available at 8:30. Eager as ever to get in, she graciously accepted. Trudging to the door, Mary snatched her keys and left.

When she arrived to the doctors, they conducted a scan and a few tests. Beaten to death, the baby died. She was one month pregnant. Not only did the beating kill her fetus, it also made it near impossible to carry children in the future. Shattering into too many pieces to be able to fix, Mary's heart died.

Investigations began. After a few days of answering police and endless nights of no sleep, the young, Amanda Grace Raggard Adeline had decided that it was time to start over. She found a person named Mary Elizabeth Morstan who had died. This was her knew identity.

Dating back to her wedding with John, and all the signs were there, John panicked.

"I'm pregnant, I'm panicking," Mary stated right after John had.

Everyone assumed that this was because she was pregnant on her wedding day unknowingly. The real reason was she had no idea if this baby would even be able to survive in her womb. Another fear was 'did John want it?'. The last time she told her husband, he flung her on the couch and beat her until it died. The anxiety of this happening troubled Mary immensely. She felt like she had as a child. Always in fear. Poor Mary Watson. Always, always in fear.

This time her husband was extremely joyous about the child, yet it may not even live. Mary might not live.

"Oh god, Mary!" John hollered.

"John, what if the baby and I die?"

"It won't happen. I promise. I will not let you die Mary."

Squeezing her tight, John affirmed her that she would be alright.

"John, I need to tell you something. Once, I was pregnant. I told my husband and he beat me. I had a concussion and my baby died. When the baby died, it injured my uterus and I… it will be difficult to have children," Mary sobbed.

"You were married before and you didn't tell me?"

"It was on the flash drive. If you really love me, you will put this behind. Since you chose not to read the flash drive, you chose not to know about my husband."

"What was his name?"

"Roger. Roger Adeline. He left me after he beat me. I haven't seen him since."

Slightly hurt, John sucked it up and dealt with it. He wasn't going to let Mary's ex husband ruin their life. Besides, he could tell Mary was crushed by her shaking and cracking voice. Silently to himself, he agreed to forgive her for not telling him sooner.

The two sat at home thinking about what to do with their child. Mary suggested she abort it. Although, John and Mary did not want to do it. So that idea was out of the way: scratch that.

"John, I want to save this child no matter what it takes. I don't care if I die. Because John, if I die, I will die knowing that I did everything I could to save my daughter," Mary spoke.

"I don't want you to die, Mary. Like I said you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You've made my life crazy and I love that. I'm a thrill seaker. But, frankly, I don't think I want you to die: at all, but if this is _really_ what you want, then I will agree." John uttered helplessly.

The two shared a warm kiss. In all this sadness, they still felt happy, for they were glad to do right thing.

While John and Mary were exchanging charming kisses, Sherlock was on Baker Street flirting it up with his old/new girlfriend: Irene Adler. Her sexy appearance stayed the same. Except now she had caramel highlights in her hair. What really changed, was her intentions. Irene was after secrets to feed to her _**real**_ hungry boyfriend. That's right. Jim Moriarty is dating Irene now. Kind of a strange twist isn't it? Well it's not over yet. Let's just say, Mary and Irene had been acquainted in the past.

Sherlock invited John and Mary out to eat. John and Mary agreed excitedly because they needed to get their minds off of things.

Surprisingly, Sherlock wanted to shock the hair of John's small adorable head. The perfect place to do it was at a Mexican restaurant called Pablo's Hut. Irene's favorite food was fajitas; at least that is what she told Sheza. All of them showed up at 17:30.

Sherlock and Irene were already acting frisky. Tripping through the door, Mary almost died when she saw who was in front of her. Her jaw dropped to knees.

"Oh my god! Laura. How do you know Sherlock?" Mary gulped.

"Well back in 2011 or 12 we sorta dated. I wanted to date him, but he wasn't in favor of that do much," Irene smiled.

"And I saw her naked," John randomly added.

"You say what… John?" Mary snapped.

"Yeah, I was 'performing' for Sherlocky here," Irene remembered while twisting Sherlock's curls, "and John just sauntered in. Accidently, of course."

"Wait… why did you call her Laura?" Sherlock asked.

"I-I uh… nickname of course."

Squinting in anger, Mary had sudden recollection occurred. A long time ago, Mary's husband cheated on her. Irene was one of the women that he 'ran around'. Vividly, Mary remembered her specifically. She stuck in her head the most because, Mary actually saw Irene in bed with her husband. Apparently, she was trying to find secrets of assassinations Roger commited. Either way, it broke Mary. To hide both Mary and Irene's secret, Mary had to cover her feelings.

Tossing and turning, Mary could not stand the sight of her. For the rest of the night, she was forced to pretend to enjoy her company. Finally, they were able to leave.

While in car being taken home, John asked Mary something.

"Mary? You acted strange tonight. Does it have anything to do with knowing Irene in the past?" John questioned in worry.

"No, not-at-all." Mary lied.

"Mary, I know you. That tone in your voice tells me something is bothering you," John pointed out.

"It's just… Irene did something to me along time ago and I just can't get over it," Mary admitted.

"What?"

"I don't want to ta-"

"Tell me what she did, please," John interrupted.

"One day I came home from work an-"

"Your assassin job is correct?"

"Yes. That's beside the point, John," Mary nodded, "Anyway, when I opened the door to my bedroom, I saw my ex in bed with her. Ironically, it was the day I found out that I was pregnant. I waited until two weeks to tell him. Then you know what he did to me. One thing I don't understand is if he was going to leave me, why did he kill my baby? I don't understand." Mary blubbered.

"That bloody bastard didn't want to pay child support and probably wanted to deprive you of joy. But, Mary, you are no longer A.G.R.A.; you are now Mrs. Mary Watson, so anything that happened in the past: forget it. This is your life, now."

"Oh, John. I couldn't have asked for anything better than you. I guess I had to suffer a little to get the good ending," Mary figured out.

That night they fell into a deeper sleep than usual. Lemonade with dinner was not the best plan for them. Dead asleep, Mary and John were not going to wake up for a few days.

First, Irene need to lure Sherlock in her spider web of lies and torcher. Perhaps, she was a spider. A few drugs and seductions did the trick for the ol' Sherlocky. He was a fly in her web. Whatever she wanted, he did.

Elegantly, Irene was stretched out on _John's _chair. Sherlock leaned over and kissed her. During the necking on, Irene whispered into Sherlock's ear.

"Why don't you stop being friends with John?"

"Irene? Why would I do that?"

"He told me that Mary is his true match and doesn't need anyone else than her. What I mean is he doesn't need you nagging on him all the time."

Sherlock's only friend did not want him anymore? How could this happen? Maybe because it did not. Since Irene said it, he believed it.

"I have to go, love. I'll be back tomorrow sweetie!" Irene kissed him goodbye.

It was time to report to her true boyfriend: Moriarty.

Pleased, Moriarty could now blow Big Ben without that pesky dickhead, Sherlock Homles buttting in.

Scared to chat, Sherlock hesitated to pick up the phone. Cautiously, he dialed John. There was no answer. He tried again. Still no answer. Sherlock figured that he might be out for the day. After all it was the next morning.

Later that night, Sherlock called John again. While John and Mary slept through the entire day, Moriarty rigged John's phone. That way, when Sherlock called, 'John' would pick up the phone. John's voice boomed through to Sherlock.

"I heard Moriarty is back and I need you help," Sherlock informed the rigged phone.

"Sherlock, Mary and I are making a life together now. We don't want to speak with you anymore," the fake 'John' claimed.

Quickly, Sherlock hung up the phone. He believed Irene. Sherlock gave up on John. He was even more tangled in her web.

Saturday the sun rose in the sky. It 5:30 and Mary had to get ready for work-so she thought. After she slipped on her scrubs she woke up John.

"John, we are going to be late! Get up," Mary yelled in his ear.

John reached for his phone to check the time when he realized that it said Saturday.

"Oh Mary, It's Saturday!"

"What? I don't remember anyone at work talking about weekend plans… I also don't remember yesterday at all. I thought yesterday was Thursday.

"No, Thursday was the day we went out with Sherlock and Irene. It's proably the hormones from the little one causing confusion."

Mary believed him, "You're right. Well, I have to change into my regular clothes then go to the store."

Eight minutes after Mary drove away, Irene popped by.

"Oh, ello, John."

"Hello, Irene!"

"Oh there's something on your neck, let me get that for you."

Stabbing John with a syringe, Irene drugged him. Dragging him, threw him on his bed. She stripped him of a few clothes: pants, shirt, and socks. Irene took off her shirt and pants. She neglected to take off her bra and thong. She waited thirty minutes for Mary to come back. Irene saw Mary striding toward her home. She got in position to scare poor Mary once more. Irene flaunted her body over John in a provocative way. She started kissing John's neck and made it appear as though he was kissing her chest. Creaking, Mary swung the door open.

"John! John! I bought you some brownies," Mary hollered from the kitchen.

She snuck over to the bedroom and softly knocked. "John? Are you up yet?"

Her eyes fluttered in sorrow. Her heart skipped four beats. For a few moments her mind flashed back to her ex with Irene. This was all too horrifying. Slowly, her jaw dropped, her knees buckled, her heart collapsed, her tears fell, and her life crashed. Unable to handle the scene, Mary ran out of her flat. So many emotions flooded over her she couldn't take it. Clinging for dear life, Mary hugged her little belly bump. The ghost of her past just couldn't let of her. Fleeing, she darted to a small park near by.

It was exactly the way she remembered it being last time: pregnant, Irene, husband. She had a baby in her womb growing and kicking, yet she felt lonely, so terribly lonely.

"Maybe John would be thrilled if this baby killed both of us. Why else would he be with another woman?" Mary thought out loud to herself.

Then Mary remembered another person who will feel as rotten as she had: Sherlock Holmes. Greeting Mrs. Hudson, Mary asked to see Sherlock. Nervously, Mary twisted the doorknob.

"Sherlock?"

"Mary? Why are you here? I thought that you and John wanted to make a life together… alone."

"What are you talking about?"

"The phone chat I had with your hubby yesterday."

Bam! It hit Mary. Slugged her across the face. Reality set in. No. She knew it. Of course John would never say this to Sherlock and John cheating..? No. He does not have the balls for that. It was all too obvious. It was a trap for Sherlock, John, and Mary. Irene was tricking them into believing that they all hated each other. Mary was not going to let Irene wreck her life again.

The first thing Mary did, was have Sherlock take her to Irene's flat. Mary scoured the entire place and found only a love letter. There was no name on the paper. It could have been anyone really. Snatching it out of her hand, Sherlock read the words carefully.

"Moriarty. She has Moriarty in her hands."

"Sherlock? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I know his twisted writing when I see it."

"That bloody bitch. I knew she was up to no good. I can see it in her ugly eyes. Oh my god. I wonder… if… What if John…," Mary stopped.

Bolting, she drove as fast as possible to see if John was alright. Rushed, Mary looked over John's half naked body. She noticed a small hole in John's neck. Then, Mary knew that John was poisoned.

"Sherlock, call 999 now! I don't know what that blasted Irene gave him. It could be anything."

999 was phoned. Under nine minutes, the paramedics showed up. Mary hopped in the back with him. Clutching his hand, Mary kissed his palm. She just kept hoping he would be okay. When they finally arrived, they quickly rushed him into ER. His pulse was slowly dying down. Mary's heart was beating rapidly as his faded. Sherlock showed up seconds later.

Tick tock the clocks hands slowly moved. It felt like for an eternity. At last, a doctor came out to explain John's condition.

"He was drugged with an overdose of morphine. Luckily we saved him in time. The police will come in a few minutes to question and investigate."

Mary and Sherlock shared glances. Detective Investigator Lestrade showed up to investigate his case.

After two weeks of questioning and investigating, Lestrade had enough evidence to arrest Mary Watson for attempted murder. How? Well Mary's alibi stated she was at the corner store. There are no surveillance cameras there to prove she was there. The little old woman behind the register, claimed to have never seen Mary.

When they asked Mary what happened when she came home from the store, she clarified that she caught Irene in bed with John. When the police questioned John, he denied it, but Irene remembered it. Assuming, Lestrade figured John did not want to admit what he did to Mary. Irene told the police Mary stormed off. Irene left after that. Mary now had motive. She also had access to morphine being a nurse and all. Every arrow pointed to her.

"Mary, I hate to tell you this, but you're under arrest for attempted murder," these were the words Lestrade mentioned to Mary in her flat.

She had just finished eating dinner with John. A look of panic piled upon their faces.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law," Lestrade babbled.

"Wait, Gerg! You can't be serious! She didn't do this to me!"

"John, I have too. It's my job."

Fragile and broken, John darted to call Sherlock. Upsettingly, there was nothing they could do as of right now. All they had to do was stop Moriarty and Irene Adler.

Big Ben and Scotland yard were attached to bombs. Moriarty set the bombs. Neither Sherlock nor John knew these bombs were hooked up until...

"Scotland's Ben goes boom." That was the text Moriarty sent to John, Sherlock, Lestrade and Mycroft the next morning. Both Sherlock and Mycroft knew what it meant. Stupidly, John and Lestrade did not. When John received the text, he met up with Sherlock.

"Moriarty will bomb Scotland Yard and Big Ben. I don't know when so we must take precautions," Sherlock advised.

"Well, I need to see Mary today. We need to chat about the morphine overdose," John commented.

"You can talk to her later. A big part of London is going to blow up and you wanna go and talk to your wife?" Sherlock angrily asked.

"My wife is in jail, Sherlock."

"Fine. But make it quit. Meet me at Scotland Yard in an hour."

Hastily, John zoomed over to see Mary. Her heartbroken eyes were glazed and glassy. They looked sad and hurt. John's frail heart ached seeing his poor wife. Plumping her body down, she sat on the chair and grabbed the phone to speak to John.

"Mary? You look so sad. I'm so sorry this happened to you."

"John, Irene stabbed you and I know she did. She stabbed me with a syringe once and I-"

"She did the same to Sherlock. It will be easy to convict her. I promise we will get you out of this mess," John interrupted to reassure her.

"What are Irene and Jim doing now?"

"Moriarty is going to bomb Big Ben and the police station. Luckily, for us, Moriarty thinks that I'm depressed about you and he believes that Sherlock is mad at me."

"Are you telling me that you AREN'T depressed about your pregnant wife locked up?"

"Oh Mary, I love you. Yes this load of crap is eating me. But this is the only way to get you out of this hell hole."

That was that. The time was up to speak with her. Before the guard took her away, Mary kissed the glass. John kissed it on the other side. Tears started to flow down Mary's delicate face. On that note, John left.

Soon he was there at the police station. Sherlock was searching like crazy for the bomb. He could not find it anywhere. For a few more moments, Sherlock searched. Then he realized, the station isn't going to blow up, 221B Baker Street will. By the time the two made it there, 221B was no longer there. Burning, the ashes smoked.

"Well, Moriarty burned the heart of you," John slightly chuckled.

Sherlock stood silently.

"Sherlock?"

"Shut up."

Faffing around, Sherlock investigated the scene. It had been blown no more than twelve minutes ago. The bomb was a crockpot-bomb.

"Wait a minute, Sherlock?" John worried.

"What?"

"Mrs. Hudson- lives here and-oh my god." John stopped.

"Mrs. Hudson can't be… Can she?"

Neither one spoke. The sociopath was almost in tears. John's eyes were starting to water. To their surprise, someone rolled up toward the flat. Lestrade swiftly opened the door.

"Oh my god! Martha!" Lestrade wailed.

"Yeah. I hope she went quick," John sighed.

The strangely adorable woman, whom Lestrade fell in love with was gone. The sight of the dark fiery cold ashes, caused Lestrade's face to sag. Approaching the ground, Lestrade slowly bent down to examine the burnt building.

"Oh, there you are Greg! I've been looking for you. You weren't at your house," a small weak voice strained.

"Martha?"

"Oh my god my flat! What happened to it?" Martha stressed.

"A bomb. Jim Moriarty did this." Sherlock informed.

"Oh Sherlock, my home is gone! Well, at least have some excitement in my life," Mrs. Hudson admitted.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Hudson. I can have this place rebuild soon. Oh crap! I just got some eyeballs from Molly's lab," Sherlock whined.

"Oh Sherlock," Mrs. Hudson chuckled.

BOOOOM! A loud noise flared. Smoke clouded the cloudy London area.

"What was that?" Mrs. Hudson shivered.

"Big Ben is down," John noticed.

Rushing to the scene, Sherlock hailed a cab. John hopped in as well. Part of the old clock stood tall, but most of it had been destroyed. There was no need to investigate who had done it. All they could do was wait. Wait for a boom, a chirp, a dong a ding, something that expressed where Moriarty and Irene were.

Sherlock stayed with John while 221B Baker Street was being rebuilt. Mrs. Hudson was obviously with her new boyfriend.

Five days after the blows, Mary had a visitor in jail. Her trial was in six days. Her due date was in week and three days. Proudly, the woman proceeded over to the phone. Mary saw it was Irene. Why would she come?

"Hello, Mary," Irene greeted Mary.

"Why are you here?" Mary demanded to know.

"I wanted to apologize for framing you for attempted murder. I never expected it to go this far," Irene apologized.

"Are you sorry enough to admit to the police what you did to me? How you almost murdered my wonderful husband and made it look like I did it? If not, then you are wasting my ti- uh ooo time," Mary argued.

Suddenly, while ending her sentence, Mary was hit with a sharp pain in the uterus. For the moment being, Mary sucked it up. She hoped it was nothing to serious.

"No, I am not going to take the responsibility for what I did, but I am apologizing for seducing both of your husbands. One more thing I wanted to tell you," Irene whimpered.

"Wha-at?" Mary answered nervously still in pain.

"Back when you were married to Roger, and I well…" "Yes?" "Well… there was a child involved," Irene paused.

"You mean you conceived a child? On my bloody bed?- why? Could my life get any worse?" Mary asked in complete grief.

"It can. After he beat you and your baby, he came back to me and we were married for a few years."

"What? Why did you choose to pester me again?"

"Roger was murdered by Moriarty seven years ago. The truth is I loved Roger. I wanted to be with him forever, but Jimmy killed him."

"Irene…? Are you telling me that you are trying to get revenge on Moriarty by torching me again and ruining mine and my friends lives?"

"I know it's messed up but-"

"Your time is up ladies," the guard commented.

Immediately, Mary told the guard something was not right with her baby. Ignoring it, he threw Mary back in her cell. Then, her water broke. Water and blood flushed from underneath her. Panicking, Mary thought this was the end of hers and baby Watson's life. Briskly, a guard carried her out and took her to the hospital. He phoned John to come.

Scattering like students whose party had been broken up by the police, the doctors and nurses scurried her into ER. This birth would be extremely dangerous. Oddly, Mary's heart was failing. Traffic was heavy. John was twenty-two minutes away. Trying to revive her, the doctor had her hooked up to many medical machines. They had to perform an emergency c section.

Ultimately, John made it there. A nurse instructed him to the fourth floor- the delivery floor. Five agonizing hours later, a doctor came out to speak with John.

"Mary Watson had an emergency c section. We can't tell much about Mary right now, but your little girl's organs are not fully developed yet. She will need to spend much time in the hospital maybe um- two months three months at most," the doctor splurted the news.

"So Mary will live… or it's…," John stopped.

"It's uncertain, sir," the doctor stated without a sad tone.

"Are you doing anything to try and save her?" John hollered.

"Yes. We are doing are best."

"Maybe your best isn't good enough!"

Sighing the doctor marched away. Not a word was said about her condition, nor really anything about Mary. Why?

"Sherlock, how come everyone I love gets hurt. How come everyone I love hurts one another. After a while they leave me but eventually come back. It's so unnecessary. But why must everyone I love torcher me," John teared up asking Sherlock.

"It's because everyone you love lives' are at risk: all the time. Your best friend is a detective hated by mastermind criminals. Your wife is an ex-assassin who killed God only knows who. Possibly, thousands of people are after her. Major Shalto has many enemies after him. Hell, he was almost murdered at your own wedding. All of your other friends are from the army. Your friends and family are constantly trying to keep their lives' secret, that they have to kill each other to hide it from you. None of them want to injure your tiny thin heart. Some even fake their deaths to protect you from pain," Sherlock thoroughly explained.

"Well, hiding the secrets and murdering each other is a little more painful, Sherlock," John argued.

"I'd assume so."

Closed tight, Mary's eyes would not open. Her physical state was terrible. Her kidneys and uterus were torn from the baby. They were slightly ruined from the first baby's death and now the second demolished it.

While asleep, Mary had a dream that John was standing by her grave next to her little child. It was a girl. John kicked grave stone. Immediately, Mary's eyes opened. Scanning her surrounds she noticed lifeless bodies surrounding. It was the morgue. Crossing his arms, Roger Adeline "the doctor" stood by the door. Struggling in pain, Mary tried pushing her body up. It was too painful.

"So Amanda Grace Raggard Adeline or Mrs Mary Elizabeth Morstan Watson, I heard you were having a baby again," Roger speculated.

Mary lay silent for a moment, "Where is my baby. Where are the doctors? Where is my husband?" Mary asked viciously.

"They are in other rooms."

"I thought you died," Mary whispered.

"No. Moriarty tried to kill me. I had to escape and change my whole life new identity and everything. Just like you had too. When Jim came after you," Roger clarified.

"Moriarty wasn't after me. Plus I changed my identity to hide from you. Anyway, I called Moriarty. I "found" information on his enemy. I was doing it to-"

"Protect John? You already knew him didn't you? You were in love with him since you followed Sherlock and Watson all around London waiting to murder them. Something clicked in you and you wanted to marry John. Then you changed your name to "Mar(r)y" to get his attention to marry him. It's funny how you were protecting since day one," Roger uttered.

"I changed my name to Mary before I even met John. I wasn't called to assassin him I just saw him in the news and I knew of Moriarty because of our boss. I still talk to her. She's my safe zone. But how did you know I liked John?"

"Because…"

"John is such an amazing man. I would never hurt him! Well… I guess I failed at that," Mary dreamed.

Mary's eyes wandered off. There was a little twinkle in her eyes as she thought about John. Roger flew over the handlebar when he saw her dazing off in joy about her husband: John. A woman named Lily opened the door. Lagging behind her was a dead body.

"What the bloody hell? You just had a child Ms. Watson!" worried Lily screamed around the room.

"Help me!"

Boom! Gushing through her skull, the bullet embedded into Lily's brain. After Roger blew the gun off once, he gave another to himself. In shock, Mary just propped herself up in her bed staring. Swinging her legs to the right side of the bed, she forced herself up. A zinging pain shot through entire abdomen causing her body to collapse. Crawling and wadling, she somehow managed to make it to the elevator. No one was on there but her. Reaching for the buttons was too much for her and she fainted. Less than a minute later, three nurses called for an elevator and that one arrived first.

"Oh my god!" one of the nurses proclaimed.

Another ran off to get a doctor. Quickly, they placed her on a bed and rolled her into a room. Unsure of her complications, the doctors performed CPR. Revived, Mary opened her eyes. Her lower abdomen shot pains. Massively bleeding, Mary lost six pints of blood. She only had four left.

To inform John about her, another doctor approached him.

"Finally someone will tell me what the bloody hell happened to my wife," John huffed in relief.

"Mary's doctor 's shift ended an hour ago. For some reason Mary was found passed out in one of our elevators. Perhaps she was trying to leave…? I'm not really sure. She's lost six pints of blood."

"That is a lot of blood. A lot," John interrupted,

"Anyway, her blood type is extremely rare and it will be nearly impossible to find a donor in time to save her," the doctor broke the news.

"Oh Jesus Christ! Well uhhhhhhh," John whimpered, "just save my wife, will ya."

"We will do everything possible."

With only five hours left to live, Mary relaxed on ther bed. John shuffled his feet over to see for Mary possibly the last time. Lightly knocking, he pounded on the door. He let himself in. Weakly, Mary motioned for John to come closer. He bent down toward her ear.

"Johnie, help me, please," Mary begged.

"There is nothing I can do, sweetie," John shared.

"Yes. We have the same blood type," Mary whispered.

Bursting out of the room, John galloped over to the first doctor in site.

"Take my blood now. Two or three pints if needed. As many as you need to save my wife," John beseeched him.

"What? Who's your wife?"

"Mary Elizabeth Watson."

"Oh. Alright sir. Come this way."

Three pints of blood were taken from him. Mary Watson would live.

The next day, John visited Mary again. She was up and talking and holding her baby when John arrived.

"Mary, how did you know I was your bloody type?" John asked.

"Because I knew you were in trouble with Moriarty and I asked Moriarty to help murder you. That way I saw you charts. I knew you were special, John Watson. I had to save you that night in the pool room. It was almost too late," Mary choked.

John stood speechless. He just looked at Mary holding their child.

"Thank you, Mrs. Watson," John smiled.

"For what? Almost murdering you?" Mary asked in worry.

"For saving my life."

"I've named our little girl," Mary said excitedly.

"What?"

"Sophie Sheryl Watson."

On that joyous note, John left the hospital. He called everyone he knew and posted on his blog about his premy baby and how sweet she was. The only problem was Sophie had to remain in the hospital for possibly months. That did not bother John. He was just so ecstatic about being a father. All his excitement died down when Mary was taken back to jail. Court date was in four days.

Chit chatting, people strolled into the courtroom. The annoyed jury were grumpy and pissed that they were forced to decide if Mary would spend the rest of her life in a prison or with her loving family. Sherlock, Lestrade, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, and Irene found their seats. Mary, in handcuffs entered through a side door. John sat to the right of Mary. The two shared a smile and a wink. The judge approached his seat. The court had begun.

Courageously stepping to the bench, John took an oath to tell the truth. He was determined to tell the truth and get his wife home.

"Tell me what happened on that Saturday morning in your words, Mr. Watson," John's attorney Francis Harper questioned.

"Mary woke up and thought it was Friday but it was Saturday. She claimed she didn't remember Friday even happening and frankly, I didn't either. At the time I figured it was just pregnancy stuff and carried on with my day. That Monday, my boss asked me why I had not come to work on Friday. I believe Mary and I were both drugged on Thursday," John explained.

"Okay so then Mary left to the store, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And what happened while you were gone?"

"Irene Adler stopped by."

"Why?"

"I don't really remember."

"Okay. So she came by and Mary thought you were having an affair but you were not?"  
"No. I love my wife to much."

"Then when Mary came home, what happened?"

"I don't remember her coming home at all."

"So, you don't know if Mary drugged you or not?"

"I believe Irene did."

Awkward silence was passed around in glances. Mary's lawyer stood up ready to integrate John.

"Now John, you say you don't remember anything that happened after Irene Adler came?" Mary's lawyer asked.

"Correct."

"John, do you think that it's possible that _Irene Adler _drugged you?"

"Objection!" called John's attorney.

"Proceed," the judge dawned.

"I believe she did. It makes more sense."

"No further questions."

"I have one more question," John's attorney started, "Did you really forget what happened with Irene or did you have sex with her and just use the excuse that you don't remember any of this happening so your wife believes that you were faithful to her?"

"No! It didn't happen!" John pleaded.

If you were wondering why he was going against his client, it was because Irene 'knows what he likes' and gave it to him. Now he will do everything in his power to keep her from being charged.

"No further questions," the twisted lawyer snipped.

Next, Mary approached the chair. She promised to tell the truth which is not her strong suit. In this case, it's the only thing to keep her and her husband together. Mary will not risk losing John again: that is for sure.

"Mrs. Watson, you obviously caught Ms. Adler in bed with you husband," Mr. Harper explained.

"Yes."

"This made you angry didn't it?"

"Yes. But I had seen her do this to me before. My last husband had an affair with Ms. Adler. It broke my heart," Mary looked off into the distance.

"What did you do when you saw Roger in bed with her?"

"I just left the room and cried in the kitchen. He apoligized, but a few weeks later, he beat me and he murdered our unborn child."

"Where did he go after that?"

"He left to marry Irene."

"Moriarty said he murdered him, but Roger was in the morgue with a bullet through his head. You were on the elevator to the morgue. Explain to us why you were there."

"I already told the police he brought me down there and killed Lily and himself."

"We know that he killed himself due to the bullet wound. Anyway, were you afraid that John would kill your baby and leave you like Roger so you tried to kill John before he could kill you?"

"No. If I wanted him to die I wouldn't phone the police.8"

"Okay. No further questions."

"Mrs. Watson, when you saw Irene with your husband tell me your thoughts," Rachel Teller commanded.

"I was shocked to see Irene in my bed: again: and I started to cry and ran off."

"That's what you did. Tell me what you thought."

"I thought 'man that Irene did this to me again. How dare she?' Then I ran off because I didn't want to see John's expression."

"Where did you go after this happened to you?"

"The park. I believe."

"What were you thing at the park?"

"First I thought why would both my husbands have affairs with the same woman. Then I realized it was THEE Woman's fault. I called up Sherlock to tell him that Irene cheated on him with John. Sherlock suggested to me that Irene was behind all this so we rushed to the apartment and John was drugged on the ground. I called 999 as soon as possible."

"Okay. No further questions."

One of the members of the jury tip-toed over to the judge. Quietly, she asked to put Irene Adler on the stand. Agreed, Irene was called up to the stand.

"Ms. Adler, I want an answer and I want it now. Did you drug Mr. Watson?" Mary's lawyer screamed.

"No!"

"Objection!" shouted Mr. Harper.

"Proceed," the judge allowed her to continue.

"You drugged John to annoy or rather distract Mary, but why?"

Moriarty snuck in the back of the courtroom.

"Because… my… boyfriend," Irene admitted, "I- um well, my boyfriend is-"

Irene shakily lifted her arm to point to Jim Moriarty. She put her head down.

"He wanted me to make Mary, John, Sherlock and all their friends hate each other so he could pull off his scheme."

Darting after him, noticing who it was, the police arrested Moriarty. Two officers carried him away and another two carried of Ms. Adler.

Luckily, Mary was now scoff free. Once her baby is out of the hospital, she can take her home. That will be another story for another day. Let's just Mary windes back up in a court room.

Month after month Irene witnessed her stomach getting larger. It could not be because she was eating more. That's right! A mini Jim Moriarty was growing and twisting inside Irene. Soon he will be terrorizing London and the whole world with his parents.

While 221B Baker Street was being rebuilt, Mrs. Hudson was twirling Lestrade's bushy short hair. Imprinting her lipstick on his cheek, Martha buttered his face. The ring sparkled in the sun shining through the square window. In four months, Sherlock would have to get used to calling Mrs. Hudson, Mrs. Lestrade.

THE END.


End file.
